


The Corpse Fic

by Corpse_wax



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Jschlatt is fucking dead, M/M, Necrophilia, Non-con (maybe), lord forgive me for what I have done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpse_wax/pseuds/Corpse_wax
Summary: (Previously known as ‘Quackity fucks a corpse’
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 30
Kudos: 91





	The Corpse Fic

Tears streamed down Alex’s face as he watched his lover fall to the ground, surrounded by everyone who hated him. The poor thing had a stroke. To be fair, though, it wasn’t like Quackity hadn’t been expecting it. He knew it was coming, but he couldn’t accept it until now. 

As everyone left the drug van Schlatt had died in, Alexis stayed behind. He kneeled down next to the body of his Fiancé and laid his head in his lap, softly petting his hair. He knew Schlatt couldn’t feel it, but he had always done it as a way to comfort the businessman in times of stress, and, if you ask Alex, death is probably kind of stressful. Is it?

Now that he thought about it, death didn’t seem too bad. It was like Schlatt could finally rest without worry or intrusive thoughts. He was probably at peace now. 

Despite these thoughts running through Alex’s mind, he still wanted his dearest to be comfortable, even though he was dead. He knew one thing Schlatt loved, especially when they were in need of a stress-reliever. 

Alex picked up his lovers corpse and carried it far away, into a secluded area in the woods. He was very careful as to not get caught, as it would be rather hard to explain his situation.

He laid Schlatt down onto the soft grass floor of the woods, being as gentle as possible. Alex couldn’t help but stare at the man before him, admiring all of his features. His curled horns atop his head, his facial hair, and those soft, pink lips he had grown to love the taste of. 

He leaned forwards and kissed Schlatt passionately, pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth. As expected, he didn’t get a reaction but it didn’t matter.

A blush formed on Alex’s face as he felt his pants getting tighter around his crotch. He grabbed Schlatt and pulled him up in a sitting position, and taking off his suit jacket and shirt, leaving his pale chest exposed.

Alex leaned down and nipped and sucked on one nipple, toying with the other. He wasn’t quite sure why, though. He knew Schlatt couldn’t feel anything he was doing, so why do it?

Nevertheless, he kept going. He kissed down Schlatt’s body, reaching the hem of his pants. He took the fabric in between his teeth and pulled them down, leaving the dead man in his boxers. Alexis rubbed their manhoods together, biting his lip roughly. 

He felt guilty for this, like he was taking advantage of Schlatt when he was at his weakest. However, His thoughts were interrupted by the discomfort between his legs.

He stripped himself down to nothing, leaving him in the nude completely and allowing his hardened member to be free. Alex sighed at the relief, but the feeling of relief that washed over his body was replaced by arousal. 

He grabbed Schlatt’s boxers and quickly pulled them off, leaving them both naked. Alex knew he had to be fast if he wanted the body to still be warm. He spat in his hand rubbed his saliva on his cock as a lube as he grabbed Schlatt’s legs and pulled them over his shoulders. 

After lining himself up, he slowly pushed into the corpse that was once his lover. Alex let out a deep groan and he started moving back and forth. Something about seeing Schlatt’s lifeless body move like a ragdoll under him made Alexis unbelievably hard. He picked up the pace by the second, and before long, he was pounding Jschlatt. He remembered what Schlatt sounded like when he moaned, it was music to his ears. He could still hear those beautiful moans if he imagined hard enough. 

Before Alex knew it, he was just about to climax. He screamed his partner’s name as he hit his high and painted Schlatt’s insides white. 

As much as Alex wanted to stay and cuddle with Schlatt, he knew he had to leave. He looked down at the ram hybrid sadly, before kissing him gently on the lips and saying a final farewell to the man he loved so dear...

**Author's Note:**

> Goodbye everyone, I’ll see you all in therapy.


End file.
